Óculos esquecidos
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Porque Lena Luthor não pode ser enganada por um maldito par de óculos. Sentimentos fofo de Kara em exibição. Also avaluable in EN-US "Forgotten Glasses"


**Óculos esquecidos**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Lena L./ Kara D. aka SuperGirl

 **Sumário:** Porque Lena Luthor não pode ser enganada por um maldito par de óculos. Sentimentos fofo de Kara em exibição. Also avaluable in EN-US "Forgotten Glasses"

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui.

 **Aviso3:** Minha primeira fic SuperCorp, sejam legais ^^

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

Kara sabia que ia se apaixonar por Lena. Claro que ela vai.

Aqueles lindos e azuis olhos azuis... Há uma coisa neles, uma tristeza, um cansaço talvez, uma coisa muito mais escura no intestino de Lena que brilha em seus olhos. Na verdade, torna menos brilhante. Como se ela estivesse presa em algum pesadelo ou algo mais. Faz Kara apenas quer ir até Lena e envolver suas mãos em torno de seu rosto e limpar os sentimentos fora. Para fazê-la sorrir e para assistir seu sorriso tocar estes olhos azuis, é exatamente quando ela aparece a mulher a mais bonita no mundo. Do mundo de Kara pelo menos.

Mas ela sabe melhor, não há como ela poderia tocar Miss Luthor. Eles não são amigos o suficiente para isso... Na verdade, eles são amigos, o tipo de amigos que enviam flores para o outro e continuar escrevendo artigos incríveis que faz alguém olhar reluzente , brilhante e uma pessoa muito boa. Mas não amigos como esse. Não do tipo que se tocam.

Como repórter, ela não pode pedir todas as razões pelas quais Lena tem essa dor em seu rosto. Ela sabe que eles ainda escondem muitos segredos um do outro. Por um segundo ela é grata que ela tem uma desculpa para não dizer que ela um Super. A coisa é, ela também sabe que não vai durar muito mais tempo. Ela sabe disso, porque, Lena está começando a se tornar e pessoa realmente importante em sua vida.

Todos os sentimentos estão confusos em seu coração, interior e cabeça depois que ela sai do escritório da morena. Lena abraçá-la, de verdade. Ela pode sentir seu coração batendo contra seu peito, por um segundo o mundo inteiro para por um tempo, porque era uma sensação tão incrível ter Lena Luthor em seus braços. Um sorriso cortou seu rosto e, por uma vez, ela pode sentir que Lena também tem um pra ela mesma.

/

O final do dia foi muito mais perto, um dia exaustivo para Kara Danvers e Supergirl, então quando ela viu a mensagem em seu telefone, pedindo-lhe para vir e tomar um copo de vinho, ela não dar um segundo pensamento e foi rapidamente para a casa de Lena.

Nada dura muito mais, porque Kara realmente estava querendo ir para casa e ter um ótimo jantar antes de dormir, e ela tão distraída que ela nem percebe quando ela tirou os óculos e esqueceu sobre a mesa de Lena.  
Ela foi para casa depois de outro abraço estranho, ela não tinha certeza sobre o que ela vai fazer se isso continuar acontecendo. Mas, por agora, tudo o que ela queria era ir para casa e tomar um banho e comer algo.

Leva três horas até o telefone dela tocar, e ela estava feliz por estar acordada e pega o telefonema de Lena. Kara fica assustada quando ouve a mulher gritando depois de lhe dar alguma informação, e voou para lá o mais rápido que pôde. Graças aos céus ela foi capaz de pegar Lena antes que ela realmente caiu. Por um momento, antes de chegar ao nível do escritório, Lena olhou-a nos olhos. Supergirl sorri para ela e realmente é feliz para a perda total de palavras da morena. Ela sentiu seu interior quente quando Lena se segurou tão forte quanto possível sobre ela, todo seu corpo pressionado contra ela.

Então, eles chegam ao nível do escritório, ela pega os maus, chama a polícia e chegou a hora de ir.

"Supergirl!" Lena grita, e ela se virou apenas para olhar para a mulher se aproximar. "Você esqueceu algo..." Kara, enruga o nariz, não, ela não trouxe nada para esquecer... "Não, eu não..." então a morena se aproxima e para sua surpresa, ela coloca os óculos no rosto de Kara.

"Seus olhos parecem mais gentis sob essas lentes...", a mulher disse e deu um passo mais perto dela. "Lena eu-" - "Você não tem que dizer nada, Kara, está tudo bem" Lena disse e apesar de todos os seus pensamentos, ela a abraçou. Não demora mais até que Kara envolva seus braços ao redor dela. "Por quanto tempo você sabe?" Supergirl pergunta e então Lena bufou um pouco. "Eu sabia o tempo todo. Seus olhos são irresistíveis ", o coração de Kara salta uma batida, e ela quase cora, mas não houve tempo. "Quero te beijar" disse Lena, olhando-a nos olhos. Aqueles azuis com certeza seriam a sua perdição...

"Eu posso?"

Ela não tem dúvidas, como disse antes, sabia que ia se apaixonar por Lena. Claro que ela vai.

"Sim".

* * *

 **N/A:** Reviews são unicórnios!


End file.
